


一场短途旅行

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: Leonardo/ezio 现代普通人ausummary:莱昂纳多心血来潮的旅行是个意外，拿到行李架里的便签是意外，他们的相遇是个意外。但之后的一切都因他们相遇才成为事实。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 10





	一场短途旅行

Chapter1  
去佛罗伦萨，有个声音对他说。  
他在画画，一张风景油画，狂风暴雨里的树林。他很少画风景，但确定主题后这个委托就不那么难以下笔了。他在调色板上调出一块灰蓝色，接着那个想法气势汹汹出现了，和他笔下的画作一样，充斥着嘈杂的风声和噼里啪啦的雨点，最后猛然在脑海里炸开。风声和雨点一同重复着佛罗伦萨这个地名，催促画家扔掉手里的东西立刻出发。  
他不知道这因何而起，他出生于佛罗伦萨，在还未记事时和父亲搬到了威尼斯。二十多年来他回去过几次，但仅仅是为了佛罗伦萨的美术馆和建筑，皮耶罗甚至没有告诉过儿子他们以前住在哪。因此他不应该有什么思乡之情，更不应该遵从内心莫名其妙的冲动去订一张火车票——看看手头没完成的订单。  
于是小有名气的画家把画笔扔到一边，拿起手机定了一张去佛罗伦萨的车票，第二天最早的一班。还有十多个小时，足够他收拾出行李再好好睡上一觉——以及给客户发一条延后交稿的消息——他的小有名气不单单来自于画作的精美绝伦。   
莱昂纳多登上列车才开始思考这有多冲动，手头还未画完的订单，甚至连颜料都没有收拾，他还记得那块灰蓝色有多漂亮，现在它正和画笔颜料一起躺在工作室的地上。离开时他忘记给工作室开窗通风，回家后可以想象的糟糕味道一定能熏走一堆客户。  
他笑了笑，把行李箱塞进架子，接着它在哪里卡住了，他抽出来一点看向行李架深处。  
有枚便利贴被贴在角落里，它当然不会卡住行李箱，但这立刻吸引了画家的注意力。没人会在这贴便利贴，更不会有人注意到，如果不是这点插曲莱昂纳多也不会看到这个小东西。车上人很少，大多数人都在低头看手机，莱昂纳多不确定这枚小东西的主人是否就在身边——管他的呢。他撕下那张纸攥在手心，接着花了一点时间把箱子放好。  
威尼斯到佛罗伦萨只需要一小时，他有充分的时间看看那张纸条上写了什么。他旁边的座位空着，这让他能独享一张桌子，也能独享这张纸条。他一向习惯于做事时身边没有人打扰。  
画家在椅子上坐下，展开便利贴，看到一串乱潦草的字母。  
aaa.xxxxxxxxxxxx.frp  
凯撒密码，画家瘪瘪嘴，他一眼看出这是个网址，这比他想的要简单得，但总归聊胜于无，或许答案或许会比谜面更有趣。所有字母移三位，他飞快在脑海里对应字母，乘务员派发了零食和纸巾，他干脆就着软绵绵的纸张写下明文。他把字母敲进浏览器——确认，跳转——一张老桥的照片，最靠内的店铺与桥廊交接处被画了一个圈。  
再明显不过的意思。  
莱昂纳多的好奇心开始作祟，他无法拒绝谜题的邀请，更别说这和他的目的地相同。

他随着人流一起走出车站，眼前是佛罗伦萨充满文艺复兴美感的街道和建筑，身后则是现代化的钢筋水泥造物。有风吹过，他能闻到树叶的芬芳香味，阿诺河潮湿的水汽，以及传承了数个世纪砖墙的清凉味道。  
他理应再去美术馆里看一次那些画作，或者去教堂什么的边上走走，美第奇宫也是个好选择。佛罗伦萨不大，他有两天时间，全部逛一遍都来得及。但那张照片勾起了他所有好奇心，他解开了谜题就更期待下一个。  
老桥不会跑掉，车上的小零食不够填饱肚子，他现在更需要吃点东西。上午九点是吃早饭的好时间，车站边上有家麦当劳，他进去点了派、薯条和浓缩。游客比他想象中要多，各种肤色语言的人挤在一起。  
他端着咖啡无意识地四处观望，他爱观察人类，美常常蕴含在普罗大众的里，而他擅长发掘美。不远处有绿到发黑的树木，还有蓝天和阳光以及柔软的微风，黄色棕色白色的面孔从他眼前掠过，一切都很美，只是这次他的缪斯没有任何人身上停留。画家决定暂时结束自己对美的索求，放下咖啡准备解决薯条。  
“拼个桌?”  
他从薯条上抬起头，看到一个端着咖啡和汉堡薯条的男人。  
“啊...当然。”  
画家把自己的餐盘往里挪了挪，他没敢继续直视对方的眼睛，只能低头用吃薯条掩饰自己的失态。  
他完全被吸引了，对方十分英俊。画家只看了一眼，然后意识到他就是自己的缪斯。阳光落在他脸上——这么说很俗套——让那个男人看起来像是从油画里走出来的人。  
他的心脏跳的飞快，莱昂纳多能听到鼓噪的心跳声，还有脸颊和耳尖迅速堆积起来的温度。  
莱昂纳多不确定这能否算得上一见钟情，他暂时还没有与眼前这个男人发生更多进展的想法，但他希望自己能给他画一张速写或是油画。他的脸庞英俊到仿佛被上帝亲吻过，没有艺术家不想亲手描绘这样的面容。  
他低头强迫自己冷静下来，沉默横在他们之间，画家能听到汉堡纸悉悉索索的摩擦声。  
“旅游?”在他开始吃第四根薯条时对方打破了沉默。  
“算是。”莱昂纳多的心跳平息了不少，这让他终于能抬起头和对方交谈，一切都很好，除了他手里还拿着吃到一半的薯条，以及脸上的可疑温度。  
我看起来一定傻兮兮的，他想。  
男人冲咧嘴笑了一下，那张英俊的脸庞随之生动起来，这让他从一张油画变成了一个活生生的年轻人——鲜活而富有生命力。他嘴唇的右边有条疤痕，粉白色，比肤色更浅一些。这没破坏他的英俊，正相反让他整个人都多了点性感的味道。他棕褐色的头发在脑后扎了一个发辫。挂在嘴角的汉堡渣让他看起来有些孩子气。  
画家在心里猜测对方的年龄，二十来岁，最多二十五岁。  
“你是意大利人？来佛罗伦萨旅游？”他摇晃着手里的汉堡。  
“我从威尼斯过来，你知道的，现在流行突如其来的旅行。”  
画家恢复了平时的状态，甚至和对方开起玩笑。他没说自己来到佛罗伦萨的真正原因，说出来又有谁会相信呢。  
“这可太巧了，我也准备在这玩两天。我经常来佛罗伦萨，但是从没好好玩上一次。”那个男人高兴地用手指敲着餐盘，画家则在控制自己不要盯着对方的手指。  
“分享一下你的路线，或许我们可以一起走。”  
“呃……”他难得语塞，这对天才来说可不常见。他不知道是否要和眼前有一面之缘的陌生人分享手中的迷题。并非他吝啬到不愿与人分享，只是一个游客会因为某个莫名其妙的迷题改变自己的行程吗。  
艾吉奥还在盯着他，挂着大到晃眼的笑容。  
“如果你愿意……我的下个目的地是老桥。”他掏出速写本摊开到夹着便签和餐巾纸的那页，“因为这个迷题。”  
“这是什么?”他立刻凑过来。  
“凯撒加密，在这里你只需要把字母后移三位……啊，”莱昂纳多干脆掏出手机，“这就是上面的东西。”  
“老桥?你从哪找到这东西的？这可太有趣了。”  
“在我来的车上，我不知道那里有什么，可能是下个迷题，也有可能是真正的谜底。如果你愿意……”他又重复了一遍。  
“为什么不，如果老桥就是谜底，结束后你可以走我那条路线。”  
“顺便，艾吉奥。艾吉奥奥迪托雷。”  
“莱昂纳多。”  
艾吉奥飞快地把汉堡塞进嘴里，现在他像一只鼓着腮帮子的松鼠。  
“快点莱昂，我要等不及了。”他口齿不清地嘟囔。  
Chapter2  
他们没能直接去老桥——艾吉奥在莱昂纳多放好餐盘后询问他要不要先放个行李。  
问题出在这，画家呆楞了一下后发现自己忘记了预定酒店。他瞪着艾吉奥，后者爆发出一阵大笑。  
“你可以住我那，只要你不反感大床房。”他揉着眼睛。  
“什么？”  
“我住在朋友的民宿。”  
他还在眨眼，莱昂纳多无法判断这个英俊的年轻人有没有更深层面的意思。邀请一个陌生人——或许他们现在不算陌生人了——睡同一张床？他清楚成年人之间发出这个邀请多意味着什么，但是那双褐色眼睛太真诚了，画家能在他的眼瞳里看到自己，这让他无法提出异议。  
“谢谢。”  
“离得不远，我来带路。”他笑着起身。

莱昂纳多没注意自己的箱子是怎么到艾吉奥手里的，总之他们现在正并肩走在路上，艾吉奥拖着他的箱子，领着他在小路里兜兜转转。塑料轮子在凹凸不平的地面上滚动，他满耳朵都是叽里咕噜的声音，艾吉奥的笑脸在他脑海里挥之不去。  
“莱昂?莱昂纳多？”艾吉奥在喊他。  
他猛地转过头，然后意识到他们走得太近了。天啊，艾吉奥正凑过来盯着他，他们的鼻尖快碰到一起了。  
“抱歉，什么？”莱昂纳多没舍得退后，这个距离下他能看清艾吉奥的睫毛。  
“我猜你是一个画家。”艾吉奥没注意到对方的失态，也没在意他们的距离近的有些过分，他还维持着凑过去的姿势，“我看到了你的速写。在你给我看纸条的时候。它们美极了。”  
“是的，我是一个画家。或者说绘画只是我兴趣爱好的一部分，它能给我的其他爱好提供...资金来源。”  
提到自己熟悉的领域让画家雀跃起来，实际上他一直是个外向热情的人，比大多数意大利人还要热情。在平时他早该和对方侃侃而谈了，艺术和美是他乐于与他人分享的东西。  
“看到那些树了吗，他们的生长从不是没有规律的，甚至连树枝的夹角都在按规律生长。啊，还有草木的叶子。它们萌芽的位置。”  
他猛然停住。  
“我是不是……”  
“没有，继续，我很爱听你讲这个。”艾吉奥微笑着看着他，“我很少接触到这些。”

他们在一个小房子前停下脚步，期间莱昂纳多一直在喋喋不休。他的脑子里装满了各种新奇点子，从绘画到发明无所不包。年轻人之间的距离在这段路上拉近了很多，当然，谁都没有意识到。  
“就是这。里面的环境会比你想象的好。”艾吉奥轻车熟路地拐过前台，“只要你不觉得我太乱。”  
“哈，你的房间一定比不过我的工作室!”画家挥舞着双手跟上去，现在他已经能和艾吉奥斗嘴了。  
艾吉奥的房间确实比不过他的工作室，事实上整个房间称得上整洁干净。莱昂纳多比了个这不算什么的手势，他把箱子扔到床边，转身催促艾吉奥出门。  
“现在你想起老桥了。”艾吉奥好脾气地锁上门。  
“迷题，艾吉奥，没什么比得过迷题。”

他们溜达着去了老桥，莱昂纳多在路边的小摊买了两个冰淇淋。这时候他又没有刚刚那么急了。他们吃着冰淇淋在小巷里慢悠悠地走着，享受佛罗伦萨的暖风和阳光。  
莱昂纳多传了那张照片给他——来的路上他们交换了各种联系方式——现在他们正在桥栏两边分头行动。  
老桥上的游客永远那么多，艾吉奥熟练地在人群中穿梭，他看起来比画家更熟悉这里。  
“我想是这边……过来莱昂!”艾吉奥举着手机，越过人群大喊。  
“你找到了吗?”  
“还没有，但我想位置没错。”  
莱昂纳多挤过人群，他金色的，毛茸茸的脑袋在人群里格外显眼。艾吉奥靠着桥栏开始不自觉地微笑。  
“这边店铺和照片里的一样。”莱昂纳多终于挤了过来，艾吉奥拿着手机同他比划比划。莱昂头发有些乱，但是挺可爱的，他悄悄在心底嘀咕。

照片里画圈的范围很大，但是能藏东西的只有水管和墙面紧贴的地方。艾吉奥表示自己的柔韧性很好，莱昂纳多表示我相信你。  
“如果那里有东西我一定能摸到。”他拍拍对方的肩膀，探出身子在缝隙间摸索。墙壁粗糙的表面摩擦着他的手指，实际上他的肋骨很不好受，还有点重心不稳。  
莱昂纳多帮不上忙，只能在艾吉奥身后踮脚探头。艾吉奥在夹缝里摸到了一个扁扁的硬物，他小心翼翼地把它夹出来，然后站直身子把它塞进画家手里。  
一张包着塑料膜的纸片。  
“我没摸到别的，应该是这个。”他看着画家拆开塑料膜，“好了，看看里面有什么。”  
“一个二维码，艾吉奥。”  
他被抱了个满怀，画家的金发在他脸颊边磨蹭，他能感受到画家的鼻息扑在耳边，痒痒的。  
他发现莱昂纳多的拥抱和画家本人一样暖融融的。  
我可差点掉下去，艾吉奥拍了拍画家的后背，然后把这句话吞回肚子里。

莱昂纳多扫了码，一个安装包。他毫不犹豫地点了下载。安装打开后跳出一个横板过关游戏。他试探性地往前走了几步，一个飞机毫无征兆地天而降砸死了他——穿着白袍的游戏主角。  
i wanna。  
这要麻烦得多，倒不是说它比之前的密码更难解开，只是它需要强大的耐心和毅力。莱昂纳多最讨厌的游戏类型。他一向排斥重复无意义的行为，当知晓事情的结果时，唯一能享受的只有过程。对不断冒出新点子的艺术家而言i wanna的通关流程只能用令人烦躁形容。莱昂纳多在第三次失败后表示艾吉奥可以先逛逛，自己则去找个地方坐着对付游戏。  
意料之中的被拒绝了。  
“我可以帮你一起打。”艾吉奥亲昵地揽上他的肩膀，“我技术还挺好的。走吧，先找个餐厅坐着。我饿了。”  
“你饿得真快。”  
莱昂纳多半真半假地抱怨了一句，低下头继续同游戏缠缠绵绵，任由肩膀上的手臂揽着自己往前走。

艾吉奥带着画家转进一条小街，依旧是我朋友开的店，他自言自语、小声嘟囔、嘀嘀咕咕。没什么差别，莱昂纳多一路上都没听见艾吉奥说了什么，他像个大龄网瘾儿童一门心思扑在游戏里，手指在屏幕上疯狂按动。  
“吃什么?”他把画家按进座椅。  
“嘘，嘘，艾吉奥，坐下。什么都可以，只要是素食。”莱昂纳多还在屏幕上戳来戳去。  
“好吧。”艾吉奥没有感到冒犯，他只觉得有趣。毕竟同一位金发碧眼的画家探秘的机会可不多得。他斟酌着点了两盘意面，不会有意大利人拒绝这个。  
“这里……我需要跳过去……啊!”他把手机扔到桌上，整个人向后倒进椅子里。  
“又一次?让我试试。”  
莱昂纳多飞快地把手机推了过去，连带给了艾吉奥一个期待的眼神，艾吉奥莫名觉得他只等待投食的小动物。  
“飞行器、坦克、大炮、机关枪...好的让我试试，你可以先吃饭。”艾吉奥开始熟悉操作流程，手指在屏幕上滑动，莱昂纳多将信将疑，在几次探头探脑后他把盘子和自己都移到了艾吉奥旁边。  
“你的手指真灵活，”他还咬着面条，口齿不清。  
艾吉奥没有说话，如他所言，他的技术确实很好，或者说——太好了。除了难以避免的试错和少数失误，他的操作堪称完美。穿着白袍的小人在屏幕里穿梭，灵活地操纵武器摧毁机关或是避开障碍。  
“你简直就是他。”莱昂纳多惊叹，他想拍拍艾吉奥的肩膀又怕打断对方的操作，艾吉奥飞快地给了他一个笑脸。  
他终于通关了，金色的脑袋凑过来抵着棕色的脑袋，他们盯着过场动画，头挨着头，肩抵着肩。  
一个按钮蹦了出来，艾吉奥的手指悬在屏幕上，莱昂纳多毫不犹豫地抓着他的手按了下去。  
佣兵凉亭。  
他们对视一眼，开始飞快地往嘴里塞意大利面。  
Chapter 3  
佣兵凉亭距离他们吃饭的地方很近，莱昂纳多几乎是一路小跑着过去，完全不顾自己肚子里正塞着一盘意面。  
紧靠隔壁建筑的那一侧被画了圈，他们一前一后地走进去，艾吉奥十分雀跃，他几乎贴在了画家背上，还在不停催促他往前走。  
“嘿，我甚至不知道该在哪找什么。”他笑着推了一把艾吉奥。  
“总归在这里。”年轻人随手拍拍墙面。  
他们绕了两圈，把所有能藏东西的缝隙摸了个遍，从砖缝到地面再到水管一类的夹缝，依旧一无所获。如果莱昂纳多能飞，或者能爬上高墙，他现在可能正攀在墙上寻找线索。最后他们一起站在凉亭外，艾吉奥在晒太阳，莱昂纳多则像只焦虑的鸽子，一边喃喃自语一边围着艾吉奥打转。  
“或许它不是一张纸...等等。”他掏出手机再次点进那个游戏，感谢上帝，存档还在。他点进通关后的照片，在右上角有个照相机的icon，之前他以为这只是一个水印，但现在看来——  
他按了下去，随之跳出来的是拍照界面。  
他举着手机按照照片调整角度，直到屏幕上弹出一个二维码，莱昂纳多飞快地按下截屏。  
“AR，我是对的。”他洋洋得意地晃着手机。在艾吉奥眼里，他从一只焦虑的鸽子成为了一只昂首挺胸的鸽子。  
他再次扫了码，一个新的网页。上面只有一个倒计时，结束时间是明天正午十二点。莱昂纳多在网页上戳来戳去，很久之后他终于承认这只是一个倒计时，除了等待别无他法。  
“这没什么关系。”艾吉奥看起来毫不在意，“时间还很多，继续逛逛？只是现在这个点你没法去美术馆了。”  
“或者...给你画张速写？这有这么多雕像，你可以模仿它们的动作。”莱昂纳多跃跃欲试，他想这个很久了，只是暂时被解谜的高涨情绪压了过去。艾吉奥的脸蛋很英俊，他的身材——即使他无法看到对方包裹在衣料包里的肌肉——也一定和他们面前的雕塑不相上下。  
“波耳修斯的动作怎么样？”他已经在掏速写本了，“你想举着美杜莎的头吗。”  
“我可不会对一位女士做出这种动作。”  
艾吉奥开了个玩笑，但他还是绕着那座青铜塑像转了两圈，然后在莱昂纳多面前摆出一个歪歪扭扭的姿势。  
“帮个忙？”他眨眨眼，莱昂纳多简直要怀疑他是故意的。  
最后他还是帮艾吉奥摆好了姿势，年轻人明显没有模特经验，甚至很少拍照。他完全不知道如何有意识地展现自己的美。莱昂纳多抓着他的手腕，将他的左臂举高弯曲，同时拍着他的后腰让他挺直上半身。他没意识到这是个近乎拥抱的动作，像是爱人之间的小游戏。  
“好了，不要动艾吉奥。”  
“你会把我画成全裸吗，就像波耳修斯。”  
“你会是身处于现代的波耳修斯。”他打开速写本。

事实证明做模特比他想象中要困难得多，至少一直维持手臂微弯的动作很困难。艾吉奥不知道过了多久，五分钟十分钟或者半小时。比好奇的游客更难熬的是莱昂纳多一直没有同他讲话，画家的左手在纸上涂涂画画。他想和莱昂聊聊天，随便什么都好，又怕打断对方的思路——据说艺术家在工作时都不喜欢被打扰，虽然他不确定这能称否得上是工作。  
终于，在他感觉自己的手臂要彻底麻木之前，画家放下了铅笔。  
“看看。“他把那页撕下来塞到艾吉奥手里。  
那确实是他自己，正穿着他现在这套衣服，全然是一个现代人。但他的动作乃至气质都与那座塑像如出一辙，甚至还有波耳修斯头顶和双脚上的翅膀。如画家多所言，艾吉奥在他笔下有如在现代降临的神祇。  
除了他手里正拿着一个双球冰淇淋。  
“这很...现代。并且古典。”艾吉奥斟酌着开口，这是张好作品，无论是技术还是想法，只是这与想象中的“莱昂纳多作品”相差甚远。他以为画家会把自己画成一个穿着希腊服装，有着卷卷头的美男子。  
“冰淇淋很好。”莱昂纳多笑着拍拍艾吉奥的肩膀，“如果你喜欢可以留着它。”  
他拿过画家的速写本，把那张纸小心地夹进去。  
“先放你那里，分别时记得提醒我带上它。接下来是晚饭时间。”他给了画家一个wink。

依旧是艾吉奥来找餐厅，他表示累了一天他们应该吃顿好的，莱昂纳多不置可否，于是一小段路程后他发现自己回到了中午吃饭的小店。画家对食物不是那么在意，也不记得中午那顿意面是什么味道。他们点了奶油蘑菇饭和千层派，还有两杯酒精饮料。  
“我记得你说自己吃素，但你总不会拒绝酒精。”  
玻璃杯碰撞在一起，发出清脆的声响。

吃饭没花太多时间，但之后佛罗伦萨的黄昏和夜景让他们驻足。灿烂，莱昂纳多只能这样形容，除了记忆，没人能真正留下她黄昏夜景的色彩，所有颜料和技法都无法做到。他们在佛罗伦萨的街道上走了很久，沉溺于她深夜时的灯火辉煌和星空闪烁。  
回到住处时已经是深夜，艾吉奥顺手买了几瓶啤酒和面包。  
他们依次洗完澡，在床上歪歪扭扭地相对而坐。艾吉奥靠着床头，莱昂纳多把所有枕头围在自己身边。年轻人的夜生活才刚刚开始，陌生人相遇的第一个夜晚总有聊不完的东西。  
啤酒是夜谈的最佳伴侣，画家不擅长喝酒，吃饭时那点饮料就让他脸颊发红，现在的啤酒更是让他精神亢奋，并且充满了倾诉欲。他在微醺时一向思维活跃——一股脑地把大脑里那些新奇点子，美术，谱曲，发明创造，甚至还有建筑设计——全部讲了出来。  
他们聊到凌晨三点，准确地说是艾吉奥把莱昂纳多按进了被子里，以免画家拉着他聊到凌晨四点。  
“睡觉，莱昂，中午还有新的谜题。”  
Chapter4  
他们睡到临近十一点才起床。阳光透过窗帘缝弄醒了艾吉奥，接着他翻身的动作弄醒了莱昂纳多。他们迷迷糊糊昏昏沉沉，互道着早安爬起来。感谢上帝，没发生什么尴尬的事，比如谁睡醒发现自己在对方怀里或者谁发现自己身下是地毯一类的。莱昂纳多首先冲进浴室洗澡，艾吉奥爬下床开始寻找自己的发绳。  
两分钟后他坐在桌前，把脸埋进面包堆：“……莱昂?你看到我的发绳了吗。”  
“在我这，你把它放到水池边了。”  
莱昂纳多的声音从洗手间传出来，隔着哗啦啦的水声和玻璃门。艾吉奥有些恍惚，这是他们认识的第二天，从时间上算只有二十四小时有余，但是他们已经像熟识了很久的朋友。莱昂纳多是个富有魅力的人，他像一个永远无法解开的谜题，这让他忍不住去亲近对方。更别说他还有一头黄金般的秀发和温和的蓝眼睛，以及红红的鼻头和脸颊上散落的雀斑。  
他从未遇到过这样的人，而莱昂纳多表现出来的一切都让他——  
“艾吉奥，你的发绳。”  
他推开门，带着蒸腾的水汽。艾吉奥没回头，他抓起面包往嘴里塞，假装自己饿坏了并且腾不开手。莱昂纳多站在他身后，他抬起头，摆出他已知的最无辜的表情，他自信自己像只大型犬。  
“帮我扎起来？”他眨巴着眼睛。  
这是个肢体接触的好理由，他不知道艾吉奥目的为何，但是好脾气的莱昂纳多无法拒绝大狗狗，他找来梳子开始给艾吉奥梳头。这是还个极度亲密的动作，意味着你要把后颈和后脑勺交给别人，透着信任和亲昵的味道。  
艾吉奥的头发和他本人一样，毛毛躁躁四处乱翘。莱昂纳多的手指在发丝间滑过，这种触感很美妙，能感受到皮肤泛起微小的战栗。他把手中的头发梳顺，现在艾吉奥的发丝像一匹深棕色的缎子，有点夸张，但总归没有差多少。莱昂纳多把发丝拢到一起，然后拿起那条红头绳。它柔软鲜亮，边缘绣着金色花纹。  
“这真漂亮。”他一边给艾吉奥束发一边赞叹，挑剔如他也乐意称这个小玩意唯艺术品。  
“是我母亲亲手绣的。”艾吉奥摸了摸自己的小辫子，莱昂纳多的手还在上面，他开玩笑般拽了一下对方的小指，画家的皮肤摸起来温热，偏偏让他触电般抖了一下。  
“我去冲个脸。”年轻人飞快地撇下画家冲进浴室。

他们收拾好自己时已经临近正午，他们和昨天晚上一样相对而坐，手机摆在大床中央。倒计时归零，一张新的照片刷新出来。拍摄的角度十分刁钻，像是贴着地面在拍摄。莱昂纳多死死盯着手机，他看起来恨不得立刻钻进照片里。  
艾吉奥更冷静一些，他放大照片仔细看了一会后下了结论：“这是圣乔瓦尼洗礼堂附近。我记得这个街景。”  
“街景?”莱昂纳多盯着那张被裁切到只剩一根护栏铁棍和几个店铺的图片，他不明白艾吉奥是怎么看出来的。  
“这家披萨店挺好吃。”他点了点照片上只剩后几个字母的招牌。  
“我简直要怀疑你是个美食博主了，艾吉奥，你一定有个专栏。”  
“我会考虑的。”

艾吉奥的美食记忆没有出岔子，他们找到了那家披萨店，它看起来生意很好，里三层外三层的顾客把小店围到水泄不通。护栏就在披萨店附近，它正保护着圣乔瓦尼洗礼堂旁边的一个纪念柱。  
他们绕着纪念柱走了一圈，没有什么特别的地方。如果那个人在纪念柱上留下了什么信息——莱昂纳多表示自己一定会找到对方然后和他打一架。  
“所有人都知道应该保护艺术。”艺术家嘀嘀咕咕，他蹲下开始准备检查地面的砖缝了，看在对方有把二维码塞进墙壁和水管缝隙的前科上，在砖缝里留下线索也不是不可能。  
“没人会这么麻烦的。”艾吉奥看着快要趴到地上的画家一阵好笑，有人好奇地看着他们。  
“这没别的地方能藏...哦等等，或许你是对的。”他猛地站起来，走到纪念柱的护栏边蹲下，“这是照片里的角度，艾吉奥，过来。”  
他在那个栏杆上找到一片正方形的凸起，看上去是有人在上面贴了什么，之后又刷了一层同样颜色的油漆。莱昂纳多小心翼翼的把它扣下来，一张塑料片，上面有一串字母和数字。  
oiitlolgiamnsbrrituoerfoanttnce 6 24  
“这是什么？”  
“乱序字谜,，我猜。”  
“那一定和佛罗伦萨有关。这可凑不出一个网站。”  
他就着蹲着的姿势掏出速写本写写画画。艾吉奥在他身边站了起来，低头就能看到画家毛茸茸金灿灿的头顶。他耐心地等了一会，然后溜去买了两个冰淇淋。  
“我想是那里。”莱昂纳多终于站了起来，无意识地舔了口艾吉奥递来的，已经微微融化的冰淇淋，“谢谢艾吉奥，Bigallo Tourist information center.”  
“如果字母是游客中心，你知道624是什么意思了吗？”  
“FX、FBD、字面意思，谁知道呢。也许到了地方就知道了。”

碧加洛凉廊就在洗礼堂南侧，离得很近，他们走到游客中心门口时还在啃着蛋筒。游客很多，他们飞快地把蛋筒塞进嘴里，然后被人流裹挟着走进建筑里。  
莱昂纳多绕着游客中心的墙根走了两圈，除了储物柜上的数字，没有任何与624有关的东西，至少明面上没有，储物柜需要实时的打印条码解锁，也无法保证624号柜子不被别人打开。  
“你可以问问工作人员。”  
“我讨厌排队。”他嘟嘟囔囔，但还是乖乖走去队尾，艾吉奥站在他旁边拿着手机戳来戳去，像是在给谁发消息。莱昂纳多没有在意，他摆弄着手里的塑料片，看上去正在思考那三个数字的意义。除此之外他们就像所有的普通游客一样，排队等着领取一份游客手册。  
或许还是有不一样的地方，排到他们时一个姑娘换走了之前的工作人员，莱昂纳多觉得她看起来有些眼熟，但没有多想。  
“FX,FBD,或者624？”他试探性地开口。  
说实话，他没报什么希望。真的会有人为了一个谜题大费周章到串通游客中心的工作人员？这里有那么多工作人员，对方总不能和每个人都打好关系。  
“啊，稍等一下。”漂亮姑娘冲他眨眨眼，飞快地打了个手势，“去那边等我。”  
“...什么？”  
“走吧。”艾吉奥立刻上前拽着他走到角落，莱昂纳多还有些难以置信，这一切都太过顺利了，真的有工作人员回应了那串数字，也有可能是字母，管他的呢，至少这一步他成功了。只是接下来会是什么，最终的谜底，还是一个新的谜题？艾吉奥像是看出了莱昂纳多的复杂心情，于是他拍了一把画家的肩膀，示意他放轻松。  
他低头看着地板上的纹路，乱糟糟的想法塞满了他的大脑，他甚至不知道自己在思考什么，他只能任自己天才的思绪把触角四处乱伸，然后把大脑搅得一片混乱。这种混乱一直持续到一个盒子抵到他面前。那是一个木制的，一拳大小，上面雕刻了精细的花纹的小盒子，甚至没有挂锁在上面。  
还是那个姑娘，莱昂纳多抬起头同她对视，姑娘没有丝毫不适，把盒子塞进画家手里，转身回了员工区。  
“快点莱昂，我等不及了。”艾吉奥凑了过来。  
莱昂纳多看了一眼姑娘的背影，深吸了一口气。他突然生出了某种强烈的预感，这里面得东西就是一路上所有谜题的谜底，推开教堂大门都不会比打开这个盒盖更困难。  
他终于掀开了它，里面躺着一根红色的发绳，有着精致的金色绣边，还有一张二维码。  
“这和你的发绳...一模一样。”他记得艾吉奥的发绳，在早上给他扎头发的时候他还赞美了它的刺绣有多么精美。而现在躺在盒子里的小东西和艾吉奥头上的那根一模一样。他记得那些刺绣的花纹，记得它柔软的触感。  
他猛地反应过来，这一切的始作俑者就是正站在自己身边的人。  
艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。  
“这一切...都是你？”他瞪着艾吉奥，像一只炸猫的金色猫咪。  
“真高兴你发现了。”  
“所以你一开始什么都知道?从拼桌开始？”  
“别怪我莱昂，”艾吉奥立刻举手投降，“我不是有意骗你的。”  
“昨天上午，我看了你很久，我得承认你真的……很有魅力。之后我决定去搭话，你答应了，还给我看了那个迷题。一切都是这么巧。”  
“一开始我只是觉得好玩，”艾吉奥觉得脸上微微发烫，在这之前他从没想到自己会不好意思， “我在网上看到有人这么做，所以我也想试试。”  
“我经常在威尼斯和佛罗伦萨来回跑，只需要不时检查一下那些东西还在不在就行。”  
“给你盒子的姑娘，她是我妹妹。当然你和所有工作人员说出那串数字都可以，但我还是希望你们见上一面。”  
“624是我的生日，最后的二维码是我的推特主页，如果你愿意可以扫一下，当然我们已经交换过好友了。”  
“好吧，希望你不要生气。”他放下手盯着画家的侧脸，像一只可怜兮兮的大型犬。  
“我没有生气……或者说我挺开心的的。”画家抬起头看着对方，“我是说，谢谢你。”  
“有什么我能为你做的吗，我可以为你画张画，或者别的什么，只要我能做到。”  
“那么，”艾吉奥凑上前，“你愿意接受我吗，接受艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的一见钟情。”  
END

用到的梗：  
奥迪托雷府在现实中的位置（大概是碧嘉洛凉廊）  
i wannaCUE了原作战争机器。（指战争机器完美同步真的好难打但是导师一次过X）  
茄在修袖箭那次让艾吉奥自己找个地方坐  
整个剧情都CUE了达芬奇的消失DLC里的一些小剧情，比如爬上爬下的活都找艾吉奥做。这里的老桥找二维码和打游戏都是让小夜鹰去做的。  
文中所有位置都是真实的，藏东西的地方也是真实存在的。（除了碧加洛凉廊那个游客中心，查不到细节就瞎写了。  
i wanna是艾吉奥自己写的，小人真的是他按自己做的像素小人（嗝  
美食博主是因为艾吉奥的菜谱真的你游最富贵没有之一x


End file.
